


That one time Ben Solo and Poe Dameron decided to go on vacation together and how it all went terribly wrong (Feat. Hux!)

by Hazel_Redflower



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All three main characters are teenagers anyway, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Babysitting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone that isn't Poe and Ben or Hux don't actually appear, Gen, Imprisonment, Just to be safe, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Only not really because this story is primarily a comedy, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Teenage Rebellion, The "romance" is only mentioned, Theirs no underage anything, They are only briefly mentioned, at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Redflower/pseuds/Hazel_Redflower
Summary: "But won’t your father notice if that ship is missing?" Ben had asked."Nah, it’s usually parked in the old barn and Papa almost never goes in there. Besides, it’s technically my ship now anyway. Mama said that I could have it right before she… you know." Poe had said.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo
Kudos: 7





	That one time Ben Solo and Poe Dameron decided to go on vacation together and how it all went terribly wrong (Feat. Hux!)

Way back when, thirteen year old Ben Solo was terribly stressed. While his Uncle was away on a cool Force-artifact finding mission --Ben was rather put out that he didn’t get to go--, he was stuck babysitting a dozen of his fellow Padawans. This was intended to give Ben a taste of responsibility and be a confidence booster…. But mostly ended up being a nightmare for him. Looking after a dozen children would be a tall order for any young teenager to handle, let alone a dozen Force Sensitive children…. Some of whom weren’t much younger than Ben himself and thus weren’t inclined to listen to him anyway. 

Ben was breaking down into a bout of frustrated tears and starting to pull his hair out when his next door neighbor and best friend Poe Dameron showed up! The sixteen year old may not have been Force Sensitive, but he was a natural with children --As the eldest child of the Yavin IV rebel colony, he’d had a lot of practice looking after his younger cohorts!-- and the other Padawans both adored and respected him. He was older and thus considered “cooler” than Ben and even Ben himself secretly agreed with that assumption. Needless to say, Ben –sort-of-didn’t-but-really-did– begged for him to stay and help him out. 

Poe was happy to stay! He genuinely loved children and definitely loved Ben --Not that he would admit that! Not yet!--. But after a week of Force related antics, even he was getting a little worn thin. So he did what most teenagers who grew up in a space-faring society would do, decided that he and Ben needed a vacation off-planet! Granted, they can’t go on a “real” vacation, but an overnight camping trip to one of Yavin’s other inhabitable moons should be do-able. Master Luke was due back tomorrow afternoon anyway, so surely the kids would be okay for just one night, right? 

Ben was initially worried that his Uncle would be disappointed with him if he came back to find the Padawans abandoned and his nephew off camping with his “friend” --*Cough Boyfriend Cough*-- on some other moon, but Poe managed to convince him of the merits of the plan. So Ben put the eldest child in charge --Which that 12 and a half year old didn’t appreciate-- and set off to the Dameron family farm with Poe. After puzzling over which ship they should use to blast off in, Poe decided that his late mother’s A-Wing would suffice. It might be a tight fit for two, but they aren’t planning to go far anyway. 

"But won’t your father notice if that ship is missing?" Ben had asked.

"Nah, it’s usually parked in the old barn and Papa almost never goes in there. Besides, it’s technically my ship now anyway. Mama said that I could have it right before she… you know." Poe had said.

And so, the two young teens prepped the old ship for flight, squeezed inside the cockpit and lifted off of Yavin IV. 

They ran into trouble virtually as soon as they were clear of the moon’s atmosphere. 

The old A-Wing may have served Shara Bey well during the war, but her son… may have been a bit neglectful in keeping the old warbird in good repair after her untimely death. Not that Poe didn’t love the old ship! But like any teenager, he had a lot going on in his daily life and he was always eager to try incorporating the latest and greatest tech into the aging spacecraft, rather than checking to see if the original hardware was still totally functional. In any case, it was the engine that was the problem. 

Apparently leaving the atmosphere was just too much for the old clunker to handle, because it coughed out one final breath and then seized up, leaving the boys effectively stranged. Poe did his best to keep calm, while Ben got nervous. But after much switch-flipping, wire-fiddling and even crawling under the seat to see if he --Poe that is, Ben may have been younger, but he was already taller than his friend and thus could not fit!-- could reach the engine compartment, the boys realized that their was little to nothing that they could do to get the engine to restart. 

So Poe resolved to use the computer to contact the Yavin IV authorities and ask for help. It was going to be horribly embarrassing to have his mother’s old comrades give him a tow back down to the surface --Not to mention, his father was certainly going to hear about it!-- but he felt that their was no other choice. So he apologized to Ben about the vacation being cancelled, but reassured him that help would soon be on the way. Only opps, when Poe tried to use the computer, it didn’t work! It turned out that new upgrade he installed onto it last month wasn’t entirely compatible with the original operating system. So calling for help was not an option now. 

Poe was now rather distressed himself, it wasn’t likely that he and Ben were in any real danger --The Yavin IV rebel colony received visits from all sorts of people and most any ship could give them a tow-- but it could be hours before anyone happened upon them! Maybe even a whole day! That meant not only no vacation, but a disappointed Master for Ben and an unamused father for him! Ben just grew sullen, it seemed that whenever he tried to do anything ever so slightly off the path set out for him, something bad happened. 

But then! 

A ship came out of hyperspace nearly on top of them! After the initial “Oh Stars! That ship nearly crashed into us! We could of died!” reaction, the boys realized that they might be saved after all. The ship was small and unmarked, neither Poe nor Ben had seen anything quite like it. But they weren’t thinking about how odd that was, they were desperately trying to wave the ship down with flapping arms and hand signals. 

They succeeded. The ship floated over towards them, coupled it’s airlock with theirs and the pilot called for them to come onboard. The boys looked at each other and beamed, maybe their vacation was saved after all! 

Only that wasn’t the case, not at all. 

Poe and Ben’s “savior” had no intention of helping them fix their ship or give them a tow home. Eighteen year old Armitage Hux, Cadet of The First Order was on the cusp of graduating from The Academy. He had come to Yavin IV to spy on the rebel colony and then report back to his father, Commandant Brendol Hux. All cadets of The First Order had to undertake a high-risk solo mission in order to prove themselves worthy of being sworn in as officers of The First Order. It was their equivalent of a final exam, the culmination of all that they had learned and worked for over many years of schooling. 

And Armitage Hux had been the top of all of his classes and thus had no intention of failing. 

Truthfully, Hux was prepared to shoot the A-Wings occupants dead if they proved not to be useful. He wasn’t pleased about nearly crashing into their ship --He was not about to die right before he graduated!--, not to mention, their witnessing him entering the system in the first place put his mission in jeopardy. 

So he made sure his blaster had a fresh charge in it and stepped out of the cockpit and into the ship’s foyer to meet his odd visitors. 

He was not expecting two teenagers, the pair younger than him even! Ben and Poe were rather surprised to see the redheaded pilot didn’t have many years on them either. 

Hux snapped at the pair to explain and identify themselves.

Poe immediately set about apologizing for the trouble, introduced himself and Ben and tried to charm the young man. Ben was rather smitten with Hux’s good looks too, but he barely even needed the Force to sense something concerning about the ginger’s demeanor. 

Hux did his best to appear unimpressed, but once he heard the words “Ben Solo, apprentice to Jedi Master Luke Skywalker” he could barely contain his excitement. What luck! He had the child of Senator Leia Organa and the scoundrel Han Solo on his ship! This “Poe Dameron, son of Kes Dameron and Shara Bey” might perhaps be of use as well. He no longer needed to go down to Yavin IV and spy on the rebel colony, these two boys no doubt had all the intel he needed. Maybe they could even be of further use to The First Order after being rung dry of all that they knew! 

So Hux changed plans. He would not shoot Ben and Poe dead, he would take them prisoner and whisk them away to the Unknown Regions. They would never see their friends or families ever again. 

Hux pocketed the blaster and informed the pair that he would be happy enough to help them with their engine troubles, he even thought that he had the tools needed to make that a reality, but they were in back compartment of the ship and could they please help him get them. Poe eagerly agreed, Ben hung back uncertain. When he quietly brought up his concerns to Poe once Hux started leading the way to the other end of the ship, his friend protested. 

Hux may be a surly stranger with a strange ship, but he had offered to help them and he was likely their only chance to save their vacation and get back down to Yavin IV before anyone was none the wiser. Despite his concerns, Ben conceded to Poe’s thoughts of their situation. But he told Poe that if Hux tried anything suspicious, he would have to Jedi Mind Trick him into letting them leave. Poe agreed that was a solid back up plan. 

But this point Hux had the door at the back of the ship open and dryly asked them if they were done discussing whatever it was they were talking about, because he had places to be and he could only take so much time out of his busy schedule to help them. If they wanted to dally around, then they could do so in their own ship. Poe quickly assured the redhead that it was nothing, that they had somewhere to be too, grabbed Ben’s hand and marched them through the door. 

The room contained no tools, but it did contain an inactive energy shield. It was designed as a transport cell, almost every ship made by The First Order had one. And when Poe and Ben stepped over the threshold, Hux activated the energy shield via a subtly hidden button. The boys were now trapped! 

Needless to say:- Hux smirked, Poe gaped at him in horror and Ben scowled at Poe for not really listening to him in the first place. Poe demanded to know what the hell did Hux think he was trying to do, and like any good villain Hux immediately launched into a monologue about his plans for them. He actually couldn’t contain himself entirely this time, because he gleefully rubbed his hands, but he did refrain from launching into an evil laugh. 

Afterwards, Poe yelled at him that he was insane and did he really think that he would get away with kidnapping him and Ben? Especially Ben! The son of the much loved Princess of Alderann and the smuggler with a million different contacts and connections? The nephew of the legendary Luke Skywalker, who could probably find him with a mere thought? Plus his Papa would no doubt launch a rescue effort of his own and then Hux would really be in for a world of hurt if that happened!

Hux just raised an eyebrow and asked him if he was quite done. At which point Ben called upon his connection to the Force and said in his most persuasive voice, “You’re going to disable the energy shield, allow us to walk off this ship and then lock yourself in this room”. It was a good effort for someone so young, Master had even praised Ben some time beforehand that he seemed to have a natural affinity for persuasive techniques. 

But it didn’t work on Hux, because the boy who had endured a lifetime of abuse from his father, scorn from his instructors and jeers from his peers was anything but weak-minded. 

Hux sneered at the two of them and went to close the door. Poe launched into another panicked tirade about how “He’d be really sorry if he didn’t let them go!”, while Ben desperately tried the mind trick again. Nope, Hux still wasn’t intimated nor was he influenced. 

Realizing that perhaps they were in-fact about to be kidnapped, Ben and Poe looked at each other and changed tactics. Poe started pleading and claiming that Hux “Didn’t really want to do this, he didn’t have to be evil, the New Republic could help him”, while Ben gave Hux his best set of puppy dog eyes, reached out towards Hux and said “Please”. 

Shockingly, these methods actually had some sway over the ginger. Perhaps his cruel youth hadn’t completely stamped out Hux’s heart after all. 

But he averted his eyes, shook his head and closed the door to the cell anyway. 

He could still hear Poe and Ben’s protests and cries all the way inside the cockpit. As he reached for the ship’s computer to chart a course home and tell his father the good news, he was suddenly struck with indecision. Should he really do this? He’d spent all of his life amongst people who hated him, but now he had the opportunity to escape the whole lot of them. And these sad, pleading eyes stared back at him every time he blinked…. 

But he would finally make his father proud! And gain the respect and admiration from his teachers and classmates…. Right? 

Would he? What should he do?


End file.
